


Day 4: Human Shield

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Whump-tober 2019 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Day 4, Human shield, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2019, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond





	Day 4: Human Shield

Ryan snarled and glared hatred at the man standing in front of him, the enemy. He gripped the bone handle of his knife tighter and paced back and forth like a caged animal. The other man was panting but grinning with the knowledge that he had the upper hand.

"Let him go cum stain!" Ryan spat. The other man laughed and glared at the tall man.

"I think I'll keep him Agent Haywood, have a little fun before I tire of him," he said, gripping the smaller man beside him tighter by the arm and pressed the knife he held harder against Jeremy's throat, the lad wincing and letting out a hiss of pain.

"Jeremy, don't worry, I'm going to get you out of this okay buddy?" Ryan said, voice softening as he glanced at his Battle Buddy.

"Kill this fucker Ryan! Finish the mission, don't worry about me!" Jeremy said. The man holding him pressed the knife harder into Jeremy's throat, the blade cutting slightly into the skin and leaving a small line of blood, the lad wincing in pain.

"Shh shh shh, no noise cutie pie," he chuckled as he glanced up at Ryan, seeing the Gent nearly trembling with anger and hatred.

"If you hurt him I swear, there isn't a power on this earth nor outside of it that will keep me from killing you!" Ryan growled dangerously, beginning to see red.

"I won't hurt him, just as long as you cooperate," the man grinned in victory.

"Ryan, kill him!" Jeremy shouted again.

"I will gag you if you keep making noise now shut the fuck up!" the man snarled in Jeremy's face and pressed the knife even harder against the lad's throat, Jeremy uttering a small pained moan. Ryan snarled at the sound of his Battle Buddy in pain and moved. He lost control of himself as he whipped the knife up and threw it as hard and as accurately as he could, only thinking of saving Jeremy.

The world moved in slow motion as the knife flew from his hand, like an arrow from its bowstring. Ryan watched as the man glanced up at the movement, saw his eyes widen, then grip Jeremy tightly and move the lad quickly in front of him, a human shield protecting him from Ryan's flying projectile. Ryan watched helplessly as the knife embedded itself in Jeremy's chest, the lad uttering a strangled sound of surprise and hurt, the sound crashing around Ryan as his eyes widened and he stared in horror as Jeremy's eyes widened, raised to look at him, then slid closed as he collapsed to the floor.

Ryan's scream broke the trance-like state, time moving normally now. The man stared down at Jeremy's body, then up at the raging Agent in front of him.

"I-I didn't mean..." he stuttered before Ryan's roar of anger erupted around them, the taller man lunging forward with a care for his own safety.

Ryan collided with the other man, jerking his wrist to the side until it broke, the man screaming as he dropped the knife he'd kept at Jeremy's throat. Ryan grabbed the knife and without hesitation, slit the enemy's throat, watching as he clutched at the wound, choking and sputtering, coughing up his own blood. Ryan glared down as the man sank to the floor and died, blood pooling around him as the life left his eyes. Ryan spat before spinning around and rushing to Jeremy's side, a strangled sob escaping his lips as he gingerly turned the lad over and pulled him into his lap. He saw that no matter if he pulled the knife from Jeremy's chest and treated the wound, it was too late.

"Jeremy! Oh gods, Jeremy please wake up! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he cried as he held the younger man close. Jeremy's eyes fluttered open weakly and a smile played across his face when he was able to focus on Ryan.

"H-hey buddy. Did you get him?" he asked. Ryan sobbed and tried to smile as he nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"I got him Jer. He won't hurt you or anyone else ever again," he sputtered.

"Good. Ry, I don't f-feel so hot," Jeremy groaned as he glanced down at the knife embedded in his chest. "You never did miss."

"Jeremy I'm so sorry! Please forgive me," Ryan begged as he pressed his forehead to the lad's and softly caressed the bearded cheek.

"Of course I forgive you Ry! It was an a-accident. Not your...fault," Jeremy's voice was growing weaker.

"Jeremy! Don't you leave me! Please. I can't live without you," Ryan sobbed as he held Jeremy to him.

"Sorry buddy, I don't think I can promise that. We're still...Battle Buddies," Jeremy smiled sadly and raised a weak hand to caress Ryan's cheek.

"Battle Buddies..." Ryan sobbed out.

"Battle Buddies, forever," Jeremy smiled and leaned against Ryan, sighing shakily as he enjoyed that familiar warmth, that strong bond that the two shared.

"I don't want to die Ryan," Jeremy whimpered, the noise breaking Ryan's heart. The lad didn't have to pretend to be tough now.

"It's going to be okay Jeremy. I'll be here with you, I'm never letting you go," the taller man cried and gave his friend a squeeze.

"Promise...promise me something Ry?" the lad asked.

"Anything Jer!" Ryan sobbed as he pulled away enough to gaze into Jeremy's gorgeous, chestnut-brown eyes.

"Don't blame yourself. Don't fall away from who you are. Don't close yourself off and isolate yourself. Promise me you'll move on after I'm gone. Mourn for me, but then move on. Let me go," Jeremy said seriously as he stared back into Ryan's beautiful blue eyes, bluer than any sky or ocean. Ryan sobbed but nodded, pulling Jeremy close again.

"I promise Jeremy! I'll miss you, every second you're not here I'm going to miss you," he wept.

"I'll always be with you Ryan. You can't get rid of me that easily," Jeremy tried to chuckle.

The seconds ticked by, Ryan slowly rocking the two of them and holding Jeremy close in a hug, Jeremy whimpering and sniffling as he held onto Ryan. Finally, a few moment later, Jeremy shifted.

"I can...feel myself going. I'm scared Ryan," he cried softly.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Jeremy. You'll be okay soon. Just, close your eyes and listen to me as I sing to you," Ryan said with tears streaming down his face. Jeremy nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Ryan took a shaky breath before softly singing.

_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow; Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam; Little soldier boy, come marching home; Brave soldier boy, comes marching home._

Jeremy smiled one last time as Ryan sang, the deep voice echoing in his mind as the darkness started to take him. He gave one last frightened whimper and gripped Ryan before letting out a small, contented sigh, his hand slowly falling limp beside him as let himself drift away. He was in the strong, protective arms of his friend, and he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

As Ryan finished he hugged Jeremy's still form tightly to him, sliding his knife out of the lad's chest and casting it aside. Slowly and ever so gently, Ryan laid Jeremy down on the floor, tenderly caressing the lad's hair and cheek as the heat started to leave the body. Sobs racked his shoulders and tears streamed down his face, dripping occasionally into Jeremy's chest like falling rain.

"I love you Jer Bear," he whispered quietly before closing his eyes and letting all his pain out, the distant sound of their extraction team approaching a dull, muffled noise drowned out by his sobs.


End file.
